


'Her'

by lilmuggle



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, Camren - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Its really not Camren or Laucy explicit, Lesbian Character, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Queer Character, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Tour Bus, Touring, grab some tissues, not really but, only mentioned - Freeform, or ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmuggle/pseuds/lilmuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cut that bullshit and give me a straight answer. Do you love her, yes or no?"</p><p>[Or the one where Lauren is trying to come to terms with her feelings and comes out to Dinah]</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Her'

**Author's Note:**

> It is not implied that this is a explicit Camren fan fic since Camila is only mentioned, so I like the fact that it is up for interpretation.
> 
> Non of these characters belong to me. They are real and beautiful people. And this is story is not canon. Unless...jk.
> 
> I just came up with this at 2:00 am in the morning because tomorrow (or today) is my last day of freedom until I start my new school. And this year I want to be me.

 

"When did you realise?" Ask Dinah.

"I don't know... All i know is friends don't treat each other like that, they don't look at each other the way we do, they don't hold hands and intertwine their fingers only to cuddle afterwards, they don't smile at each other like she does to me... You can't just fake that... Can you?" Said Lauren as her voice cracked from the lump in her throat from the tears she was holding.

Lauren and Dinah were sitting alone in the tour bus meanwhile Normani and Camila where doing some interviews and meeting with some fans while Ally was out shopping with a friend from her hometown who came to visit her while they where in Texas for the next upcoming shows.

Lauren had been feeling down lately, although she didn't admit it, she had been more quiet than usual and all the girls had felt a swing in her mood, she didn't participate that much in the last interview and she had tears in her eyes on stage as they sang one of their love ballads.

"So... you like a girl?" 

"I don't know. I think I might" said Lauren, this felt so weird.

"And what's so wrong about that?" ask Dinah, she really didn't get it, why did everyone have to make everything so difficult when live could be so easy without over-analysing things. 

"What is everyone going to think? What are they going to say? I've heard people say some pretty homophobic comments about other people and they always glare at them like they are monsters. What if they do that to me? I don't even know if I'm into girls exclusively... And what about my family? They are religious and I've grown up hearing the words _dyke_ and _faggot_ more times than I can count... And our career? it's only beginning and it could all go to waste just because I decided to be a _misfit_ " said Lauren frantically. 

"Answer me this. Do you love her?" said Dinah looking as her friend closed her eyes in defeat.

"I don't know, I'm really confused, this has never happened to me before." 

"Cut that bullshit. That sounds like and excuse and you are a smart girl, you know better than that. Give me a straight answer yes or no?" Said Dinah looking at her dead in the eye, with a seriousness that was strange coming from her.

"Yes? Dinah, I just don't know it's really frustrating..." said Lauren nervously as tears started falling from her emerald eyes, this was one of the most frustrating things she had ever had to deal with and she had been dealing alone with it for so long she didn't knew what to do anymore.

"What do you think of when you look at girls, not specifically the one you like, in general? "

"Dinah..." said Lauren hesitant and tired. She always had a hard time sharing her feelings but she really needed to talk to someone, the cat was already out of the box and she knew out of all people Dinah would be there.

"I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath and tell me... What do you think of?"

"I just... I think women are... Beautiful. They are all different yet the same, they stand up for themselves, they are strong, independent, they come in different shapes and colours and ethnicity, they are all so original and incredibly beautiful, their eyes, their smiles, their voices, from deep, raspy and sexy to high and sweet like honey... Women are incredible."

"Then what are you so afraid of?" 

"Everyone. Me. Her. Her not liking me back. Change. Being straight and sticking to the rules and doing what everyone expects you to do is way easier. Why was I born differently? Why do I feel like I never fit in? Like i never will?" 

"Look at me, and I want you to listen very carefully. Fuck everyone. Don't give a single fuck about what any ignorant piece of shit has to say about who you decide to love. Pick someone who is supportive, someone who is going to love you for the best and for the worst, someone who is going to hold you through day and night, through happy and sad. You are beautiful and your way to love is unique. In the past year I've noticed you changed the gender pronouns of your favourite songs and that is because unconsciously you always knew you were special, you only just realised now that you stopped for a minute and started to listen to your feelings instead of the logical and rational part of your brain... And you don't have to fit in a certain stereotype because you don't have to please no one but yourself. Someday you will find _home_ in a person you never expected to. Someone you will fall in love with and when the day comes I want you to know that it is okay to write 'Her' in your love poems"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! so glad you made it here, would love to hear your opinion about it since it was my first work ever and sorry it is so short, see you soon!  
> Tumblr: muggles-study-rainbows


End file.
